descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carpet Jacked
"Carpet Jacked" is the fifteenth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It debuted on July 7, 2016. Overview Jay and Carlos fail to show up to pick up the girls, so Jane creates a ride instead. Synopsis Still at the Mad for Tea Cafe, the girls are waiting for Jay and Carlos to pick them up and take them to the Neon Lights Ball. However, they appear to be very late as the girls have been waiting for about fifteen minutes. Mal and Evie are certain they are coming, but the others are becoming doubtful. They are expecting Jay and Carlos to pick them up on a magic carpet. Finally, Ally is the first who can no longer wait. She turns to Jordan and asks if she has a spare magic carpet they can use to get to the party on time. Unfortunately, she does not have one, mainly because she has not yet passed her carpet driver's test. Ally then turns to Jane and asks if she can use her magic to conjure up a ride for them. Mal volunteers to do it but Ally nervously declines her request. Jane however, still new to using magic, is unsure she can conjure up a ride. But she gives it a try and instead of a ride she conjures up a big pumpkin. While she claims it is just a simple pumpkin, everyone thinks it is some kind of magic pumpkin they can ride. After Mal quiets everyone down, Jane uses her magic to change the pumpkin into a minivan that runs on vegetable oil. Now the girls have a ride they can get to the Neon Lights Ball on time. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft * Starring: ** Dove Cameron - Mal ** Sofia Carson - Evie ** Sarah Jeffery - Audrey ** Brenna D'Amico - Jane ** Ursula Taherian - Jordan ** China Anne McClain - Freddie Facilier ** Jennifer Veal - Ally Production notes Transcript Trivia *Jane uses her magic for the third time in this episode, following "Audrey's New Do? New Don't!" and "Mash It Up". *The minivan resembles a second generation Fiat Panda. *This is the first episode to end without an end card. *In the Neon Lights Ball special, it is revealed that CJ Hook stole the carpet while wearing Jane's mascot uniform. Errors *Brenna D'Amico provides Audrey's voice by mistake when she worries about their carpet ride being stolen. Screenshots Carpet-Jacked-1.png|Waiting for Jay and Carlos Carpet-Jacked-2.png|"You said that fifteen minutes ago." Carpet-Jacked-3.png|"I'm sure they're just around the corner." Carpet-Jacked-4.png|"I just hope that corner isn't on the other side of Auradon." Carpet-Jacked-5.png|Audrey asks about how big the carpet is Carpet-Jacked-6.png|"From what I heard about Jay, I'm sure it's stolen." Carpet-Jacked-7.png|"Jay doesn't steal...much." Carpet-Jacked-8.png|"We're going to be riding on a stolen carpet?" Carpet-Jacked-9.png|"This party just got interesting." Carpet-Jacked-10.png Carpet-Jacked-11.png|Four pairs of hair helmets Carpet-Jacked-12.png|"I take back everything bad I ever said about you." Carpet-Jacked-13.png|"What did you say about me?" Carpet-Jacked-14.png|"Nothing." Carpet-Jacked-15.png Carpet-Jacked-16.png|"Oh? Because I'm a genie who lives in a lamp, I automatically fly around on an old rug?" Carpet-Jacked-17.png|"She didn't pass her carpet driver's test." Carpet-Jacked-18.png|"Jane, you're all magical now. Can't you whip us up a ride?" Carpet-Jacked-19.png|Ally offending Mal Carpet-Jacked-20.png|Jane is unsure if she can use magic Carpet-Jacked-21.png|"What about Lonnie? Can't she pick us up?" Carpet-Jacked-22.png Carpet-Jacked-23.png|"Jane, let's see what you've got." Carpet-Jacked-24.png Carpet-Jacked-25.png|"Uh, well, I'm really very new to this whole magic thing." Carpet-Jacked-26.png|"That's a vegetable." Carpet-Jacked-27.png|"Well, it's a gourd." Carpet-Jacked-28.png|"Does it fly?" Carpet-Jacked-29.png|"I get carsick on flying pumpkins." Carpet-Jacked-30.png|Ally claims it is a pumpkin boat Carpet-Jacked-31.png|"Pumpkin clashes with my eyes." Carpet-Jacked-32.png|"Guys, let Jane do her thing." Carpet-Jacked-33.png|Jane is about to use her magic to turn the pumpkin into... Carpet-Jacked-34.png|...A minivan Carpet-Jacked-35.png|"It's green. Runs on vegetable oil." Carpet-Jacked-36.png|The girls are ready to go to the Neon Lights Ball Carpet-Jacked-37.png|Mal is proud of Jane Carpet-Jacked-38.png|Evie and Mal are disappointed about Jay and Carlos being late Carpet-Jacked-40.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes